


Eight Weeks

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Richard Grayson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Dick regrets leaving you to help Starfire.





	Eight Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Violence, Blood, Death (Graphic Retelling) Seriously, don’t read it if you are underage or uncomfortable with the death of the innocent.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @beacausewerebatfam

Starfire shouted in pain before blacking out. Dick watched the impact of the concrete pillar falling and trapping her under the rubble. He had to do something.

Your hand stopped him, holding onto his bicep. “Where are you going?”

“She needs me. You’re strong, I know you can protect yourself.”

Sure it made sense… You were holding your own and managed to remain unscathed till now, while she was trapped and wounded. You, a trained vigilante, stood a chance on your own while she, the frail damsel in distress, needed a knight to save her. But it did not go over well in your mind that he had chosen to help HER.

The others noticed it as well.  The damsel wasn’t just an ordinary bystander. She was Kori, a Tamaranian Princess turned Earth heroine with powers, better known to everyone as Dick’s ex-girlfriend. Not a damsel at all.

Yes, you were strong and unscathed but you were only human. Right now you were a human with a heart full of anger and jealousy, ready to break.

Damian sensed the shift in your will. “Y/N focus on the task at hand. No use dying over spilled milk.”

You giggled knowing this was his attempt at reeling you in from the edge. ”I would never die for someone who is more willing to die for someone else.” You backflipped out of the crossfire of the enemy and hid behind the soundest structure you could find. 

 

* * *

 

 

After the fight was won and everyone was checking on the wounded, you became a center of focus. “I’m fine,” you assured for the hundredth time pulling your cape close and hiding your form underneath it. They let you go knowing the conversation would have been awkward for everyone. 

They had all witnessed you basically being dumped by your boyfriend. Everyone was friends with Starfire and Dick, making it difficult for them to cheer for you anyway. 

You exhaled loudly feeling like an ant that had just been stepped on and left to die. It was hard to hold it together, to act as if you were okay. Once you felt far enough you hid in the shadows of an alley and held a hand out to the dirty brick wall. Holding on for support as you let your head fall and with it a tear.

There was only one person who didn’t like the alien princess. “Y/N wait!” Damian turned around to run after you once everyone had left. He didn’t want anyone knowing that he cared about what happened to you but he did. Dick was his brother, he had spent many hours with you two. In his mind, you were the better choice for him. 

“Shit-t…” you muttered in a broken voice. The cold was starting to get to you- your teeth chattered together unable to stay still even when your mouth was closed- much less when you spoke. “G-go home D-dami-i… I-I’m f-f-fi-ine.” 

“Tt,” his brow furrowed as he watched you let go of the wall and stumble forward. You barely caught yourself when he noticed the constant drip trail your cape left. 

You looked back at him with hooded eyes and labored breathing. “Go…” you exhaled.

His eyes widened. In a blink of an eye, he was beside you tugging on your cape. HIs jaw dropped at the tear in your suit that extended from your belly button to your right side. At close range, he could see the extensive amount of damage and the alarming amount of blood your cape had soaked up before it was too much and began dripping on the cold pavement below. “We need to get you to the cave.”

You shook your head. “I can’t- go there Dami.” It was bad enough that people would think you died because you were heartbroken. All your life you wanted to die in a blaze of glory, to be remembered as a brave hero who helped others but instead you would be reduced to a lovesick idiot who died because she was distracted by her broken heart. Who was unable to protect herself- much less the helpless. 

“Then the hospital-” he tried picking you up but he retracted his hand when he felt the warmth of blood soak right through the arm he had laid under your thighs

Damian was always so brave, mature, wise beyond his years. Nothing seemed to scare him but at that moment you saw a flash of fear in his eyes. It wasn’t fair but you wanted someone to know. You wanted someone to grief your loss other than yourself. “Dami-” you choked on the invisible lump in your throat. “Can you keep a secret?”

He nodded barely registering the light tug on his own cape as you tried to pull him down to whisper in his ear.

“Sorry for burdening you but I had to tell someone…”

For the second time that day you managed to make his jaw drop. His eyes widened then shut as tears threatened to spill. They stung his eyes but he refused to cry in front of you.

“Thanks… for listening, Damian-” 

The things he had seen, the things he had done, all the experiences could not prepare him for this. When your body slumped into him he felt the weight of your words. Him a teenage boy. He knew it wasn’t your intention to scar him this way. In fact, he was honored that you trusted him although your honor would be misplaced. Damian needed to make sure everyone knew. 

Especially Richard Grayson!

 

* * *

 

 

In no time Dick had heard of your death. It was all anyone was talking about.

 

_“Did you hear, another Bat died.”_

_“Wasn’t she dating Nightwing?”  
_

_“I heard he dumped her for his ex.”  
_

_“He left her for Starfire, right in the middle of an attack.”_

_“I blame him for her death.”_

 

Yet… he hadn’t heard from any of his family. The Batfamily may be grieving but wouldn’t he be the most affected by your death? Why didn’t anyone check in on him?

When he got to the cave he was met by silence. Everyone was going about their work as usual as if nothing had happened. His eyes went to the glass displays where Damian was putting up your costume next to Jason’s. It was a spare, the one you had worn last was torn, soaked in blood- a complete loss. “So it’s true.”

Damian’s head shot back at the interruption. He glared at Dick, not giving him any form of greeting.

Dick could see it in his eyes. Damian blamed your death on him even though he was there to help. “I left her with you Damian, you and everyone else! Why didn’t anyone help her!”

“Tt, pathetic.” Damian looked back at yours and Jason’s uniforms. “She’s much better off with Jason than with you.”

“You little-” Dick punched Damian but he dodged it. Instead, Dick was the one who ended up being punched. 

Once wasn’t enough. Damian kept going at Dick wanting to give him just a portion of the pain you must have felt. 

The fight alerted Bruce and Tim who immediately pried Damian off of Dick. 

“Let go of me Drake!”

Bruce knew Tim could only hold Damian back for so long. “You should go,” he instructed Dick. 

“I’m the one being kicked out when it was my girlfriend who got killed? I don’t want her uniform to be next to Jason’s!” Jason was a touchy subject for everyone, besides the obvious, Jason was originally your boyfriend. After his death, Dick picked up the broken pieces of your heart. 

You fell in love with Dick and he with you. Everyone, including Bruce, had always been worried about your relationship. They thought your innocent love was misplaced on Dick who often changed love interest but he persisted. Now you were HIS girlfriend, not Jason’s. “She’s my girlfriend- she was my girlfriend,” he corrected.

“What about Starfire?” Damian scowled, he was too far gone. The rage had taken over him. Not once had he said it but you were like a sister to him. He didn’t know what you and Jason were like but he was sure it would have been different than now.

Dick’s hands clenched into fists. The memory fresh in his mind, he had left you alone yesterday. The look of betrayal on your face wasn’t missed, he saw it yet he left. He chose to protect her, someone with powers unlike you.

“Y/N was wounded before you even left her side. You didn’t notice because you were too focused on the other woman. Then she was shot.” He recalled how you faked a smile and walked off on your own. Had he not returned to check on you… you would have died alone in that alley. 

No one would have known. 

“Damian,” Bruce warned him from going further. He needed him calmly give him the news or it would be far more unbearable to Dick. 

“He must suffer father. No one must pity him for it. Y/N bore all the pain and guilt- suffering alone. She alone felt all the pain-” Damian shook Tim off and took a step towards Dick. “She was pregnant with your child!”

“Wha-” Dick’s resolve to push past Bruce withered. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach at the thought of you having been pregnant. He didn’t want to believe it. “No, she couldn’t be…” The thought of you dying while carrying his child was far worse. He looked to Bruce as if asking him to deny Damian’s claims.

But it was true. Damian had called in your death and told him everything that happened. They brought you back to the cave where Bruce confirmed it for himself. The cut was only superficial, what killed you was the bullet. “There’s no easy way to say this but it’s true. Y/N was eight weeks pregnant. The bullet went straight into her womb tearing the amniotic sack and lodging itself in the unborn fetus.”

Dick fell to the ground on his knees, clutching his head between his hands. How could this be? Eight weeks? You were pregnant for eight weeks and he never noticed. You didn’t tell him. A part of him wanted to believe you would have but the realistic side screamed that this was probably why you easily let him go. There were so many fights lately where you both said some regrettable things. But Dick was almost sure you were about to break up with him. Most likely to spare him from knowing, from sticking around out of responsibility rather than love.

But he did love you.

He loved you more than anything.

Starfire was just- His mind wandered to that day. You still rushed to help him when he called you for backup. After having fought about her… In return he abandoned you. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks, whether from anger or sadness it didn’t matter. The only thing that did was that he had lost possibly the two most important people in his life. “Eight weeks,” he muttered to himself.

Damian towered over him, “How does it feel?” The sight reminded him of you as you tried to hide your pain from him. “How does it feel to know you left the mother of your child to die that night while you ran off with another woman?”

This time Tim and Bruce didn’t stop him. The cave and its inhabitants were grieving once more for the loss of a young life.


End file.
